


Truffles

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never trust a Weasley twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truffles

"What are you up to in here, Sirius?" Remus asked when he found Sirius in the kitchen of Number 12, happily humming over a warm cauldron, with the divine smell of chocolate in the air.

"I'm making truffles, Moony. For Valentine's Day. For you."

"Well, I'm glad they're not for Molly - Arthur might get jealous." Remus came up behind Sirius and looked over his shoulder into the cauldron. "I didn't know you knew how to make truffles."

"Well, I've never tried before, but Tonks got me a cookbook and they're awfully simple- you just have to be able to melt chocolate, really."

"Are these the ones you've already finished?" Remus pointed to a tray that was cooling on the kitchen table.

"Yes. In fact, just this one here left to coat and - done. C'mon, let's try 'em."

"I thought you'd never suggest it." Remus selected a truffle that had had a chance to harden from the tray. He bit into it carefully and savoured the first half. "Mmm. Wonderful. What'd you put in these? I don't recognise the flavour."

Sirius bit into his own truffle. "Just a little something the Weasley twins gave me."

Unfortunately, Remus had just swallowed the rest of his truffle, so he couldn't spit it out. "The Weasley twins gave it to you? And you trusted them enough to put it in my Valentine's truffles?"

"Relax, Moony. We're their idols. Pranksters' honour means they wouldn't do anything too foul to us, and means we have an obligation to encourage them, in any case. New generation and all that."

"Did they give you any hints as to what it'd do to us?"

"A by-product of the Fainting Fancies, they said. Guaranteed to make the blood rush and the heart race. Promised me it'd be like falling in love all over again."

"Well, I suppose my pulse is pounding a bit harder. If we're falling in love all over again, Pads, how about re-enacting our first kiss?"

"That clumsy thing? I much preferred our second kiss, to be honest."

"That first one wasn't clumsy, it was sweet. But we can do them both, if you'd like."

"Oh, I'd definitely like." Sirius pulled Remus towards him for a gentle kiss that was indeed much less clumsy than their first kiss had been, but they weren't sixteen anymore, after all.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Remus suddenly felt himself - and Sirius - react to the kiss instantly in a way he certainly hadn't managed in years- possibly since he was sixteen. He pulled away from Sirius and looked down at his apparently spontaneous erection, then looked back up at Sirius.

"Fred and George," they said, practically in unison.

"Guaranteed to make the blood rush indeed," Remus remarked.

"How much you want to bet they're planning on calling these Priapic Pralines?"

"Sounds about right. They could hardly test these on the first-years at Hogwarts - I suspect we're guinea pigs, Pads."

"Well, if they want a full account of the effects, I'm not going to give it to them."

"How long do you think this will last, anyway?"

"Knowing those two, quite a while, I suspect. But we should make the most of it, especially since there's a perfectly good kitchen table right here."

"Convenient, that."


End file.
